


like i'm brand new

by ginnydear



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Jack and Emily Spier are so important to me, Kissing, M/M, Meet the Family, for it being about Bram meeting the Spiers there's a lot of making out oooooooops, idk any other tags this NEEDS but man, major fluff, supportive parents, this follows the movie more than the book, this is super soft, though in my head bieber is a big dog in this so it's like the book like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnydear/pseuds/ginnydear
Summary: Jack and Emily Spier meet Bram Greenfeld for the first time, twice.





	like i'm brand new

**Author's Note:**

> wow, where do I begin??? honestly i watched the movie and then the book, and while i loved the book even though it's written in first person, the movie rendered me a sobbing mess for hours because of the scenes of Simon with his parents, and so this idea was... important to me. after i came out, it felt like i was meeting people again for the first time. so i wanted to capture that, and some cute fluff because that's The Most Important
> 
> this goes out to amanda and ana, the salad squad. 
> 
> title is taken from call it what you want by taylor swift

Simon's leaning against the school wall when Emily pulls into the parking lot, only a little late because of traffic. She sees Nick and another boy she doesn't recognize walking towards Simon, and she lets Simon notice them before she rolls down her window to get his attention. He bumps fists with Nick and does that guy head bob at the other boy. Her eyes zone in on the nervous way the other boy twists his hands.

"Simon!" she calls as she rolls down the window, and her sons head snaps around to look at her. He smiles softly, in a way that Emily's grown to know is distinctly her son, and waves at her. The three boys talk for a moment, and the boy who's still twisting his hands seems to be protesting to something. She can't hear over the sound of a truck passing by, but she leans her chin on her palm as Simon walks over.

"Mom, would it be possible to give Bram a ride home?" he asks, sounding as if he thinks she'll say no. She almost balks at that.

"Only if you tell me who Bram is," she says, trying for humor, and Nick steps in from behind Simon.

"This is Bram." He pulls the nervous boy with him, and he waves quickly at Emily. He has a gym bag slung over his shoulder like Nick, and he's looking everywhere but Emily's face.

"Then of course we can give him a ride home," she says, Bram's face darkening a bit as he mutters his thanks. Nick jostles his shoulder and Simon simply nods his thanks to his mother. All three boys pile into the car and Emily gives Bram a reassuring smile.

"Just, tell me the way," she says, Bram immediately explaining how to get to his house. Simon plays with the radio, and Emily smiles as he finds a different station to listen too.

"Are you new to town?" Emily asks, and she can see Simon cringe at her mom questions from the corner of her eye.

"Yes, my mother and I moved here this summer," Bram replies, prompting Nick to speak up.

"Bram's joined the soccer team, and maybe with talent like his, we'll do some winning," Nick says, the blatant compliment working on the shy kid as he smiles a little brighter. Emily finds it endearing.

"Someone has to fill in for where you lack," Bram says, and Simon barks a laugh from the front seat, covering his mouth as he continues to giggle as Nick makes indignant noises. Emily hides her smile behind her shoulder as she turns.

"Be nice, boys," she says, though there's humor in her voice. Bram perks up a bit more at landing the joke, and smiles out the window as they turn down his street.

"It's the blue house, up here on the left," he says, and Emily pulls up in front of the driveway, looking over her shoulder after putting the car in park.

"Thank you, Mrs. Spier," Bram says as he grips the loops of his gym bag. Emily smiles.

"Anytime, dear," she replies, and he smiles at her once again before pushing open the door and hurriedly getting out. Emily doesn't pull away until he's unlocking the front door and heading inside, waving at them one last time before the front door shuts.

"He seems nice," she comments, and Nick snorts a laugh.

"Yeah," Simon says noncommittally, his eyes on his phone.

Emily rolls her eyes and puts the car in drive.

* * *

 "What brand did your mom write down?"

"I can't tell," Simon replies to his father, holding out the list his mom had made for them in front of his face, turning it in various directions until he gives up. Jack looks at the list for a moment before shrugging.

"This looks like the packaging she usually buys," he says, and Simon's pretty sure he's correct.

They continue down the aisle, Simon pointing out things on the list. Father-son grocery shopping bonding time had been Emily's idea, many years ago. Jack's learned that every time's a little different as Simon's grown and gone through his phases. Today, Simon's a little more animated than usual, and Jack has a constant smile on his face.

"We should get your sister a new ingredient to try," Jack says, and Simon nods enthusiastically. Nora had, quite recently, decided she wanted to cook more. It meant that Simon had spent the better part of the second semester of his sophomore year skipping breakfast because Nora was experimenting.

"How about a spice? I feel like those might be fun," Simon says, mostly because they're already in the spice aisle. Jack pulls the cart to one side and they stand side by side, staring at the wall of spices. In the quiet between them, Simon can hear the other aisles, and he's faintly aware that a voice he recognizes is at the end of the aisle before that voice is right next to him.

"What is it called, again?"

Simon looks over and see's Bram Greenfeld standing a ways down the aisle, phone cradled between his ear and shoulder, eyes searching the shelves. He's carrying a basket that has a few items in it, and he's wearing his soccer hoodie.

"It's a spice, right?" Bram says now, turning to look down the aisle. When he see's Simon, his face darkens a little and he waves awkwardly. Simon waves back, something his father doesn't miss.

"Someone you know?" Jack asks, and Simon ignores him.

"Do you think Nora would be able to put saffron on anything?" Simon asks, pointing towards the shelf.

"Wait, mom, wait a second," Bram says, and then he's gently tapping Simons shoulder.

"Where's the saffron?" he asks quietly, and Simon points towards the shelf. Bram breaks out in a wide grin.

"I've found it, I'll be right out," he says, and Simon can hear a woman speak on the other end of the line before Bram drops the phone from his shoulder.

"Out on an errand?" Jack asks, and Simon wishes his parents would never speak.

"Mom's waiting in the car. She has her hair in curlers, but she forgot she needed a few items for dinner," Bram says sheepishly, and Simon offers him an apologetic smile.

"Do you go to Creekwood as well?" Jack asks, and Bram straightens up slightly as he points to the logo on his soccer sweater.

"Yes sir, Simon and I are in the same class. I'm Bram Greenfeld" he says, and Jack holds his hand out to shake like he always does.

"My wife has given you rides home before," Jack says, putting the pieces together in real time, and Simon closes his eyes slowly. Bram doesn't seem phased though, nods easily.

"Yes, sir. Not to be rude, but my mom is waiting," he says, and Simon nods.

"You're fine, right dad?" he says, and Jack laughs.

"Of course you are, you should never make your mother wait," he says, and Bram laughs a little awkwardly. He nods easily.

"Thanks, for helping me find the saffron," he says to Simon before he disappears down the aisle. After he's out of eyesight, Jack turns to Simon.

"Let's buy Nora some saffron."

* * *

 It takes a few days for Simon to tell his parents.

They're all sitting down to dinner, something that Nora and Jack made together in one of their bonding moments, and Simon feels settled. There's a happy weight in his chest, filling a gap he's just realizing existed. Emily bumps into his shoulder and he smiles at her. The smile she gives him back is one full of warmth.

"What's been going on with you, Simon? You've been very smiley lately," Emily says quietly, bringing the volume of the table down. Simon shrugs, moving the vegetables around on his plate. Nora is staring right at him, and he wants her to learn subtlety.

"Actually," he starts, making eye contact with his dad. Jack is giving him his full attention, and so is Emily, and for a moment Simon thinks about chickening out, but then he lets out a deep breath. He can feel his mom beaming.

"I… uh, I have a... boyfriend," he says slowly, keeping his eyes on his food to avoid seeing how his family reacts.

"I knew it," Nora whispers, and Simon resist the urge to kick her under the table, afraid he'll kick his dad. When he looks up, her eyes are a little watery, and she smiles so wide it looks painful.

"So that's what happened at the fair," Emily says suddenly, and Simon looks at her. She looks close to tears as well, and he doesn't know if he can handle her crying today. He reaches over to gently grip her wrist, and she takes a deep breath.

"Oh no, is he a carnie?" Jack asks and the table erupts in laughter and groans. Simon's suddenly very happy his father has a terrible sense of humor.

"No, he goes to my school, actually," Simon says, and Emily wipes at her eyes before speaking.

"Have we met him? I don't know of that many gay kids at your school," Emily says softly, and Simon thinks back in his head.

"I think so, actually."

"Who is it, kid?" Jack asks, and Simon feels his cheeks heat up a bit.

"Bram Greenfeld," he says, his voice going a bit soft around the constants, his face getting a little soft too. Emily and Jack share a look.

"The nice boy I gave a few rides home too?" Emily asks, and Simon nods.

"Yeah, that one," he says, taking a sip of his water. Jack nods.

"I met him in the supermarket, getting saffron," he says, and Nora snorts at the mention of the spice. Simon holds back a laugh.

"Wow, I'm just… I'm so happy for you, honey," Emily says, reaching over and wrapping her son up in a hug. Jack pushes his chair back, and before Simon can protest, both of his parents have their arms around him. When Nora teases him later for tearing up, he denies it.

* * *

"My parents want to meet you."

They're sitting in the backseat of Simon's car with the windows down and Bram's music on shuffle. People are mulling around the parking lot, but most are inside eating lunch, so they sit right next to each other, nearly on top of each other, hands clasped gently between them.

"Oh?"

Simon looks at Bram's face and tries to understand the emotion there. He mostly looks surprised, and Simon realizes he owes his boyfriend an explanation.

"Well, I'm trying this new thing, where I talk to them," he begins, and Bram laughs suddenly, covering his mouth with his free hand. Simon watches him, eyes following the movement of his chest as he calms down again. Bram sucks his bottom lip in between his teeth and Simon forgets what he was saying for a second.

"So, I told them that I have a boyfriend," he continues, the word making both of them smile. When they'd finally had a moment alone to talk after the Ferris wheel, and after the apologizing and long winded explanations, they'd laughed a little in the front seat of Simon's car before Bram had officially asked Simon to be his boyfriend. It's almost been a week, and the word felt more special every time they said it.

"And when I told them it was Bram, the boy they'd given rides home to or met awkwardly in the spice aisle at the supermarket, they both got very emotional and excited," Simon finishes, and Bram laughs again, leaning his head against Simon's shoulder as his body shakes.

"I forgot about the spice aisle!" he says, Simon finding his laughter contagious, giggling softly against Bram's hair. He knows they only have a few minutes left before they have to head back inside, and he hates that their time is so limited.

"My dad didn't; you apparently made an impression on him," Simon replies, and Bram looks up now, his cheeks a little darker than normal.

"I was so nervous that day. I didn't think I'd run into anyone, and there was cute Simon and his dad in front of what I needed," Bram says, making Simon's ear burn a little.

"I was covered in pimples," Simon protests, and Bram simply kisses his cheek.

"So, they want to meet me," he says, as aware of the time as Simon.

"They've invited you over for dinner on Saturday. My mom will cook, though Nora insists on making dessert," Simon explains, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Bram reaches up with his free hand and touches Simon's cheek gently, waiting until Simon's let go of his lip before speaking.

"Do you want me to come over for dinner?" he asks, because this is a step that seems consequential. Like they should discuss it. And if there's one thing they promised each other, it was that they'd always talk to each other about… well, everything.

"Of course I do, I just want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into. Mom's a child psychologist and dad's… well, he makes a lot of dumb dad jokes," Simon explains quickly but quietly, tilting his head into Bram's hand. Bram's stomach erupts with butterflies and he has to take a deep breath before replying.

"I would love to meet your family, again," he says, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Simon's lips. They're careful in public, especially at school, and Bram pulls back a lot quicker than he'd prefer.

"Awesome. I'll let them know you're coming on Saturday," Simon whispers, squeezing Bram's hand. Bram squeezes back just as their alarm to head back inside goes off.

* * *

When Simon tells his parents, they both beam.

"I promise, I'll be on my best behavior," Jack says, and though it's in a joking tone, Simon knows he's being serious, and he smiles at them.

* * *

Simon can't stop pacing, and he's pretty sure that at any moment, Bram is going to walk up and see Simon through the front windows, pacing nervously in the living room. Bieber jumps down from the couch and moves towards the backdoor as Simon's phone buzzes in his pocket, and when he pulls it out, he has a text from Bram.

He follows Bieber to the backdoor, and when he steps onto the back porch, his face lights up. Bram's standing in his backyard, Bieber dancing around his feet excitedly, holding a bouquet of flowers. The afternoon sunlight makes the whole scene feel warm, and Simon reminds himself he made a promise he wouldn't cry.

"Breaking and entering now?" he teases, and Bram laughs softly.

"I wanted to talk to you before I saw your parents," he says, accepting the kiss Simon presses to his mouth. They smile at each other, and Bram can hear music in his ears at the way the sunlight is pouring over Simon's face.

"And the flowers are for?" Simon asks softly, almost like he's afraid of the answer.

"Well, ideally they're to win over your mother, but between you and me, I saw them and thought you'd like them," Bram mumbles, and Simon kisses him again.

"I'm sure she'll love them, and I love them too," Simon says, reaching out to wrap his arms around Bram's waist. He presses his face into Bram's neck and presses his lips to his skin, just enough for Bram to notice and his breath to hitch.

"We should head inside," Bram says, his free arm around Simon's shoulders. Simon squeezes Bram's middle one last time before pulling back, his mouth turned down. Bram almost laughs, but he shakes his head.

"Your dad is watching us," Bram says, and Simon rolls his eyes.

"Okay, let's go inside," Simon says, snapping his fingers to get Bieber's attention. The dog runs up and waits for the door to open before bolting inside, straight for his bed. Simon takes the flowers Bram is holding so he can take off his shoes, and by the time Bram is standing upright again, Nora is in the hallway.

"Hi, I'm Nora," she says, holding out her hand. Bram takes it gently, smiling at her.

"Hi Nora, it's nice to finally meet you," he replies, and Simon feels his chest tighten. Nora has stars in her eyes, or maybe she's tearing up again, so Simon pulls her into his side for a side hug. She giggles at him, and it seems to relax her a bit.

"What's for dessert? Is it a pack of Oreos?"

"It's a surprise!" Nora says, and Simon looks over at Bram.

"It's a pack of Oreos," he deadpans, and Bram laughs, the small bit of tension in his face disappearing. Simon feels his chest loosen at that.

"I hear voices," Emily calls from the kitchen, and that's when Jack peeks his head down the hallway at them. Bram immediately straightens up, and Nora smirks as she runs away from them towards the kitchen. Jack high fives her as she goes.

Emily comes around the corner, apron tied around her waist, bare feet covered in a bit of flour, and she smiles widely at the flowers in Bram's hand.

"Oh, honey, you didn't have to bring flowers," she says, but the pleased look on her face is enough for Bram to think his decision was sound. Jack wraps an arm around his wife's shoulders, and she takes the flowers when Bram offers them.

"I wanted to," Bram says, his hand coming down, gently brushing against Simon's. And because there's still some tension in his shoulders, and because his parent's won't judge, Simon laces their fingers together.

"Well, that was very nice of you," Jack says, extending his hand as Simon knew he would.

"Thank you for having me over, Mr. Spier," Bram says, sounding awfully formal, and Jack gets a chuckle out of it.

"Please call me Jack, I'm not cool enough to go by Mr. Spier," he says, and Simon can see Bram working that in his head.

"And you can call me Emily. I'm so glad you're here." She steps forward, pulling Bram into a hug that Simon didn't see coming. Bram returns it though, and when they pull apart, Emily holds him at arm length and smiles.

"You've grown a lot since that time I gave you a ride home," she says, and Bram laughs.

"So has Simon. He was still wearing glasses back then," Bram says, and Jack laughs. A timer goes off in the kitchen and Emily moves at once, handing off the flowers to Jack.

"Come on into the kitchen, we'll find a vase for these," he says, leading the boys down towards the open kitchen. Bram looks around with interest, his eyes moving rapidly as he works to take in everything at once.

"Why don't you give Bram a quick tour while Nora sets the table and by the time you're done, dinner should be ready," Emily suggests, and Simon won't say no to that. He pulls on Bram's hand and leads him into the living room.

Bieber follows them around the house as they go, his collar clinking as they walk up the stairs. Simon saves his room for last, and when he pushes the door open, he lets Bram walk in first, leaning against the doorframe to watch him. He looks around slowly, taking in the artwork, pictures, writing. He eventually sits down on the end of Simon's bed, his legs at weird angles, eyes moving across the chalkboard.

"It's exactly how I pictured it. Maybe a little more messy," Bram says, and Simon laughs.

"It was messy until I stressed cleaned it this morning," he admits as he sits down in the desk chair, watching the way Bram's arm muscles move as he sways slightly on the bed. When Bram see's that Simon's watching him, he stands and walks over to stand between Simon's legs. Like this, Simon's head comes up to Bram's collarbone.

"It smells just like you," Bram whispers, and Simon's ears burn a little.

"That's gay," Simon says, because it's the only thing he can think to say, and Bram chuckles softly at that.

Simon leans forward to let his head rest against Bram's chest, and to his utter delight, Bram brings his hand up and tangles his fingers in Simon's hair. He makes an appreciative noise, and Bram gently massages Simon's scalp. Downstairs, Simon can hear his mother and sister talking in the kitchen, and the television playing the nightly news, and even Bieber making his way back down the stairs, but up here, he can also hear the pull of air into Bram's lungs and the static sound of fingers moving on his scalp.

He doesn't want the moment to end.

* * *

They're all settling in when Emily finally turns to Bram, sitting across from her next to Simon, and decides to start playing 20 questions. And because Simon warned Bram, he's prepared, and answers them easily. She's not asking deep questions, just simple who, what, where, when, why, and how. Jack butts in every so often to ask a question that's phrased in humorous ways, and Nora seems keen to make sure her parents don't overstep. It isn't until most of the food has been eaten that Emily says anything more meaningful.

"You know, I know I've met you before, but this feels like I'm actually meeting you for the first time," she says, and Bram stares at her in wonderment for a moment before Jack clears his throat.

"I agree. It helps that my wife's interrogated you and I know more about you than your name and where you go to school," Jack says, and Emily nods.

"It's not just that, honey. There's a lot in a first impression, but I feel like… I'll always remember that kid who was wringing his hands anxiously because his friends were offering him something and he didn't want to overstep his bounds."

Simon remembers the way Bram had protested, saying he'd wait for his mom, it was only another hour. But Nick had been adamant, and Simon had felt guilty that the new kid had to wait so long, so he'd asked.

"That'll always be my first impression of you but it's also wrong, because I assumed things about you that I now know aren't true. I assumed a bunch of defaults about you, and I'm glad I'm meeting you again seemingly for the first time, because I feel like… like I'm actually meeting you, you know?"

Bram looks like he's close to tears, and Simon doesn't blame him. Jack is surreptitiously rubbing at his eyes, and Emily doesn't even seem to realize she's crying a bit too. Nora has disappeared, probably to start dessert, but Simon bets she's listening closely.

"I know, or at least I hope, you've heard this from your parents and family, but I'm so proud of you for being exactly who you are," Emily finishes, and Bram grips Simon's leg under the table.

"I'm very glad my son has someone like you," Jack says, surprisingly serious, and Simon reaches down to take Bram's hand off his leg, twining their fingers together.

"Thanks, Dad," Simon says, to which Jack simply nods, looking a little choked up. Bram just nods, his mouth moving but no words coming out. Emily nods at him in return, a simple understanding, and then Nora drops something in the kitchen, the heavy air breaking.

"Firetruck," Nora yells, and Jack is the first to move.

"Do you need some help, Nora?" he asks, picking up his empty plate and beginning to stack the others to take to the kitchen. Bram moves to help but Jack shakes his head at him.

"Go sit in the living room, we'll eat dessert in there. Find an old movie to watch," Emily suggests, and Simon gets the feeling they're really just trying to let him and Bram have a few moments alone. Simon nods, and pulls Bram from his chair and towards the loveseat in the living room.

"I know you warned me, about your mom, but I wasn't expecting that," Bram whispers once Simon's pushed him down in to the chair and sat sideways across his lap, arms wrapped around Bram's shoulders. Bram ducks his head a bit and rests it on Simon's shoulder, letting out a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," Simon says, but Bram shakes his head.

"No, that was… it was a lot, but it was a good a lot. I really like your parents," Bram says softly, kissing Simon's cheek. In return, Simon presses a kiss to Bram's forehead.

They're quiet then, soaking up the emotions of the evening and the freedom of that moment. Simon is sure that, later, there will be a discussion about boundaries and rules, but right now, he curls up in the loveseat with his boyfriend.

* * *

As it turns out, dessert does have an Oreo aspect. Bram and Simon sit entwined on the loveseat for nearly half an hour before Nora brings out a plate with something chocolate, and Simon turns so he can see what they are.

"They're brownie cups, with layers of Oreo crumble, brownie, and caramel in them," Nora says, and Bram sits up straight, his eyes following the plate of desserts.

"That sounds… incredible," Bram replies, and Nora looks bashful. She's been trying out more dessert recipes lately, and this was one she'd found online that had sounded to good to be true.

"Are you trying to fatten me up for winter?" Jack asks as he helps Nora put the pieces onto plates. Nora laughs as she hands Simon and Bram their plates.

"I heard beer does that," she replies easily. Emily lets out a loud laugh that's nearly a shriek, Bram chokes a little on the bite he was taking, and Simon slides right out of the loveseat onto the floor, tears already in his eyes as Jack stands with his mouth open, nodding at the good burn.

* * *

It's late when Bram goes to grab his shoes from where he left them at the backdoor, mumbling something about texting his mom that he was on his way home. Emily catches Simon's eye quickly, points to the stairs, and then at Jack. Nora's already upstairs getting ready for bed, and Simon takes this as they're letting them have a moment alone.

"It was wonderful meeting you," Emily says when Bram comes back, holding his shoes in his hand. He ducks his head slightly, placing his shoes on the entry mat right before Emily pulls him into a big hug. Simon can't remember if he warned Bram that his family was huggy.

"Thank you for having me. Dinner and dessert were delicious," Bram says politely, to which Emily waves her hand.

"This wasn't about the food, it was about getting to know the person that makes my son smile at his vegetables," Jack says, and Simon can feel the blush spreading from his ears down his neck.

"Wow, thanks Dad," Simon says, but Bram's grinning at him and the soft lights of the entryway make everything a little hazy in Simon's brain.

"You are always welcome here," Emily says, giving Bram one last hug before moving around him. Jack forgoes the hand shake and goes in for a hug too, and Simon can see that Bram's eyes are a little misty.

"Thank you, again, and good night," Bram says as Simon's parents walk up the stairs, waving over their shoulder. Bram reaches down and begins to pull on his shoes as Simon waits to hear their bedroom door latch.

Simon nods his head to the front door and they step outside onto the front porch. The night's still warm, and the citronella candles keep the mosquitos away, making the porch a cozy haven. Simon pulls Bram to sit down on the swing next to him.

The swing creaks as Simon kicks up his feet and it moves gently as Bram entwines their fingers. The night is quiet around them, and the lights from inside the house wash over them in soft edges. Simon finds himself staring at Bram's hand holding his own, and the lines of their fingers in the shadows. They don't hold hands much at school, only under the lunch table, or sitting in Simon's car, or hidden away in the auditorium, so when they're alone their hands gravitate towards each other. It's the simplest of gestures they could make, but it feels important.

"What are you thinking about?" Bram asks quietly, and Simon pulls his eyes away from their hands to look at his face. The shadows move across his skin in time to the swinging of their seat, and Simon's overcome with indescribable warmth.

"How much I love holding your hand," Simon admits softly, and Bram ducks his head a little. Simon's come to learn he does that when he's overcome with emotion. It's cute.

"You know, this isn't how I thought we'd spend our week-aversary," Bram says, and Simon chuckles.

"How did you imagine it?"

"Well, the flowers would've been for you, unless you didn't like them." Bram sounds nervous, and Simon shakes his head.

"I loved them," he confesses quietly, and Bram kisses him for a moment.

"So, I would've gotten flowers," Bram continues, his lips very close to Simon's as he speaks, their foreheads together. "And I'd buy us tickets to a movie, any one you wanted to see."

"A movie?" Simon asks, his lips brushing against Bram's as he speaks. Bram nods, their noses brushing together.

"It's dark, and we could be alone," he whispers, and Simon pushes forward to kiss Bram. Simon bring his hands up to cup Bram's face, their lips parting slightly as one of them deepens the kiss. Bram grips at the front of Simon's shirt, a small noise escaping his throat at the way Simon's hands are holding his face.

Something hits the window behind them and they break apart, Simon looking over to see Bieber up on the back of the couch, staring at him expectantly. Bram has his head ducked down, and he's still holding onto the front of Simon's shirt. The air around them feels slightly electric.

"I should go before my mom shows up, looking for me," Bram says somewhat sadly, and Simon nods. He's unsure of what his voice will sound like if he attempts to speak. They stand, and Simon grabs Bram's hand one last time, linking their fingers together. Bram squeezes, and Simon squeezes back.

"Happy one week," Bram says quietly.

"I'm so glad it was you," Simon replies, leaning forward to press one last soft kiss to his boyfriends lips. Bram beams back at him.

"Me too," he replies, giving Simon's hand one last squeeze before he lets go and heads down the porch steps, looking back over his shoulder as he goes. Simon stands at the front door until Bram's in his moms car, and he waves as Bram backs out of the driveway.

He walks inside, making sure Bieber doesn't escape, and locks the door behind him. It only takes him a few seconds to shut off all of the downstairs lights, and then he makes his way upstairs. When he walks into his room, he's not surprised to find his dad sitting at his desk, his mom perched on his lap. He is surprised that the vase holding the flowers Bram brought is on his desk.

"I know you probably want to go to sleep," Emily starts quietly, her voice barely carrying. Jack has both of his arms around her waist, and he's looking up at her in that way he does sometimes that makes Simon feel warm.

"But we wanted to thank you, for telling us about Bram, and trusting us enough to invite him over for dinner," Emily continues, and it's not what Simon thought she was going to say. He stares at her, a little confused, and Jack clears his throat.

"We know that being a teenager is… well, it sucks, and sharing parts of your life, especially this part of your life, is difficult. Being gay was your secret, and you only just came out to us recently, so it's all new territory, for all of us. So we understand that… it can feel a little vulnerable, to let us in," Jack says, and Simon's absolutely certain his parents have been sitting here waiting for him, talking about this very topic. Simon swallows thickly.

"Thank you, for letting us in, and know that we're here to be nonjudgmental and supportive, no matter the subject," Emily says, and Jack nods.

"You might have to warn us, or let us gather our thoughts, but we want to be here for you, kid." Jack backs his wife up, and Simon feels like he's about to cry.

"You're welcome… and thank you," Simon says, his arms flailing out away from his body. Emily stands up then, moving to hug him, and Jack follows. Simon finds himself completely surrounded by his parents for the second time in a week.

"We really like Bram," Emily says as they pull back to let Simon breathe. Jack nods enthusiastically.

"He's a cute kid," he says, to which Simon chuckles.

"Thanks guys," he says to them as Jack ruffles his hair and Emily kisses his cheek.

"We love you, kid," Jack says as they go to head to their room. Simon smiles at his parents, that gap in his chest disappearing completely as the day washes over him in brilliant warmth.

"We're good parents," he hears Jack say, and Emily hums.

"The best."

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is ALWAYS appreciated, it keeps my gay heart warm
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](http://emilyspier.tumblr.com)


End file.
